Digimon Frontier- Partners and Spirit's
by BigChillFreak
Summary: What if the Frontier gang were the 02 gangs kids, what if they went on a slightly different digital adventure than their parents, having their parents digimon watching their backs wasn't a bad bonus, but is this the adventure they so greatly wanted or will they learn reality from myth
1. How it all Begins

**How it will start**

 **Okay I seriously need more frontier stories and yes I know I have others stories to deal with but making new ones is my way of coping with writers block so anyway this idea has been on my mind for awhile and I always wanted to try it.**

 **I ship it don't care if you don't**

The sky was a bright orange as it signaled the end of the day in odaiba; one could say it was a very typical boring one.

Which was huge break from the chaos that always seem to befall it as it hasn't seen that kind of trouble in several good years now.

The digidestine had continued to protect the digital world until one day during the time the older digidestine were in collage and the second generation in high school, Gennai decided that it might be best if the digital gates were closed so no more digimon could slip through to the real world.

At first they didn't want that to happen but realized it had to be done and would be for the best. Gennai promised one day the gates would reopen, but there was an exception that a digimon would only appear when they were searching for a partner.

Though they had all agreed it was for the best they wondered who would protect the digital world if they could not return.

Their digimon partners not wanting to leave their human friends but knew they couldn't abandon the digital world volunteered to returned, they all knew one day they would meet again.

So like before it was a very typical day, the digidestine had all grown up and had moved on with their lives and even had families now to take care of.

A challenge they found more daunting than any digimon that ever attacked the human world.

Tai had grown up and decided on the career of a soccer coach, he always loved the game when he was a kid and teaching children that game proved to be fun as well.

He still wasn't married but was dating a young woman who seemed to love soccer as much as he did and was very encouraging to the children he taught when she came to watch during practice.

Matt and Sora had stayed together and had even married, while sora was a stay at home mom taking care of their son and daughter, their son having a tsunomon and their daughter surprisingly have a poromon. Matt had become a professional musician and song writer, in all he was doing what he loved since being a kid.

Joe after finishing medical school and became a doctor, his hard work in his youth showed as he was a good doctor and respected as well. His job often kept him busy and he didn't have much time to find someone yet.

Mimi had moved back from America and around their high school years, during that time she and izzy had started to date, even though the two were as different as they could be they seemed to be a good couple.

While izzy had become a scientist who by a special message by gennai one day, had been asked to try to keep the digital world a secret from today's governments who if ever had any knowledge of this alternate world could cause disaster.

Mimi had become a fashion designer, her love of clothing and fashion being put to good use as she was a kind woman who her people liked to work with. Needless to say the two had become very wealthy because of this but still decided to stay in their old home of odaiba.

Though they were constantly busy they did have time for family as they had a son who was partnered to a motimon like izzy was when he was a kid.

Ken had become a detective like he had wanted when he was a child and was one of odaiba's best and even though he wished his old partner was with him he reminded himself that wormmon was doing the same as he was, to protect people.

While yolie had become a stay at home mom with their twin sons but in her spare time would help izzy at his job.

Both their sons were partnered to digimon their parents never were, as their oldest had a salamon while their youngest was partnered to a wanyamon.

Cody had become a lawyer; something his friends saw was a good career choice for him as he always was a serious individual as a kid and had a strong sense of justice like his father and grandfather. He was married to a woman who was kind but serious and had a job as an attorney, the two having met during a case and had come to care for each other.

They had a young son who was a very sweet child, since Cody was once a digidestine he explained that to his wife when one day their son had gotten a chicchimon as his partner.

Needless to say the woman was understanding and even found the small in-training cute.

TK had become a professional author, famed for his digital adventure series which were stories of the times he and his friends had spent in the digital world.

He had married the French digidestine Catherine from their around the world adventure during their fight with malomyotismon. They had met again when TK had gone to Paris for the summer and had gotten to know each other, at first it seemed like things wouldn't work out but in the end they did.

Catherine still had her floramon with her as some of the digidestine didn't need to send their partners back. Floramon always made sure to stay in the house and was a real life saver during the babysitting years.

The two had a daughter who was partnered to a yokomon.

No one ever expected Davis and Kari to get together; they always assumed she would marry TK, that wasn't the case though.

The two had begun to date around high school and that's when the others started to notice things they never really did about Davis. They guessed he was one of those 'don't judge a book by its cover' people. That must have been the case as the two actually were a good couple sure they had their disagreements but what couple didn't and even married when they got older.

Davis did fulfill his dream of owning a noodle cart and now had many companies in different areas of the world, making them as well off as Mimi and izzy when it came to finances.

Kari had gone to college and was now a kindergarten teacher and was one of the schools favorites. The children adored her as she was a very sweet and kind natured person, never getting to mad and would scold them but never too harshly.

Her job also allowed her to be on her oldest son's case about homework, it seemed he had taken after his father in that department.

They had two sons their oldest was partnered to a sunmon which they had never heard of while their youngest was partnered to a koromon like his uncle.

This time their children would be the ones who would save the digital world, but what does the digital world have in store this time.

For as much as the humans had changed so had the digital one and it wasn't for the better as even agumon, veemon and the others weren't able to stop this threat but only protect the one thing that could save their world.

The gate was going to reopen and this time is was up to these six to save the world, but will the past repeat itself again.


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

**The Start of a New Adventure, the power of Fire**

In the Motomiya home an adult Kari Motomiya was on the phone, her oldest son Takuya was at the table looking quite bored while his younger brother Shinya was on the floor playing around with a coloring book with Koromon watching.

"Davis are you sure you can make it in time?" was what Takuya heard his mother say.

Their father was late again like he was for almost everything, a trait he himself had inherited.

"Its Shinya's birthday can't you get out of it?" asked Kari as she talked to her husband.

"Is dad going to be able to make it?" asked Shinya from his place on the floor as their mother gave a look that clearly said she didn't know.

"Man this is boring" said Takuya as he was going to go hang out with his friends but his mother said it was his brother's birthday and he'd see his friends during the party.

"Well explain to them why you have to leave" said Kari as she looked back at her kids and their digimon.

"Takuya don't you touch that cake" said his mom as he pulled his hand back.

"Man this sucks can't something exciting happen" said the twelve year old as all this waiting was boring.

"Nothing ever does" said a little digimon who resembled a small sun with a flame on its head.

"It's always so quiet here, nothing fun ever happens" Takuya said to his partner who was sitting on the table.

His dad had told him of the adventures he had with his old partner, who was currently in the digital world whatever that placed looked liked.

And ever since then he always wanted his own adventure, looks like today was his lucky day.

A beeping caught his attention as he pulled out the digivice he had received when he got Sunmon.

It was different from the one's his parents and uncle had shown they had, while his uncle Tai's was small and blue, his moms and dads had white bodies and grips that were pink for his mother and blue for his father.

His was slightly larger and had a red and black body and a small screen.

"That's new, it's never beeped before" said Takuya as the screen lit up, Sunmon was looking at the screen too.

"What's it doing?" he asked as Kari was too busy on the phone to notice what was happening.

" _Would you like to start on an adventure" said a woman's voice._

"Adventure? They both asked.

" _If you'd like to go on this adventure listen to the following instructions" said the woman as she gave a time and place in Odaiba's subway station._

" _I will proceed with details when you have arrived at the destination" said the voice._

"Maybe we shouldn't what if your mom finds out, remember don't talk to strangers" said Sunmon as Takuya looked at him.

His partner was such a worrywart at times and his mom did seem busy at the moment, also something just told him he had to go.

"Come on, dads going to be late anyway so mom shouldn't care if were gone for awhile" said Takuya as he grabbed his hat and goggles.

His mother always said he took after his father and uncle when it came to wearing goggles.

He picked up Sunmon and was leaving for the door when his mom turned around.

"Just for a little while and look both ways before you cross the street" she said as Takuya nodded going outside.

"Wow, we got lucky" said Sunmon as he knew he would have to stay silent soon.

"Yeah, now let's go" Takuya said as he ran down to sidewalk.

They were a good ways from the train station and when Takuya had checked the clock at home it was almost six which meant he really had to run.

Unfortunately when he got to a crosswalk he temporarily forgot about his mothers words until.

"Takuya look out!" said Sunmon from his arms as they turned to see a truck.

"Why did mom have to be right" he said as they luckily were able to get out of the way as the truck driver stopped.

"Hey kid! You alright?" asked the man as Takuya nodded.

"Yeah, but do you know what time it is?" he asked as the man looked at his watch.

"Almost six" he said as Takuya groaned in annoyance before getting up and starting to run.

"You have to admit, it's just like how your dad said his adventures were" said Sunmon quietly as they had gotten to the station.

"I guess" he said as he had gotten to where the machine gave out tickets.

He searched his pockets for money as Sunmon sweatdropped "you didn't bring any money did you" he whispered as Takuya banged his head against the machine.

"I knew I should have asked for an advance on my allowance" he said as a ticket came out.

"Hey look a ticket, maybe this is destiny" said Takuya as he took the ticket and was able to get on a train after another run.

Panting he caught his breath as he looked at his digivice.

"This lady sure like's making us run" said Takuya as Sunmon looked around the train making sure to look like a toy when.

"Hey Takuya look its Kouji and Wanyamon" whispered Sunmon as Takuya looked up to see the two mentioned.

"You think they got the message to?" he asked his partner who didn't respond.

Suddenly everyone who had an electronic on them started getting a loud beep as his digivice lit up again, the same woman giving him more instructions and he was running out of time.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Takuya as this got people looking at him as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

He heard a sigh and noticed Kouji shaking his head at him causing him to give his best friend an annoyed look.

The train came to a stop as Takuya was getting off when someone touched his shoulder almost making him jump.

"Kouji! How many time's do I tell you not to do that" snapped Takuya as all his friend did was smirk.

"Fifthy and its still funny" he said as Takuya was always easy to sneak up on.

"Are you two here because of the lady in the digivice?" Kouji's partner Wanyamon asked.

"Yeah, wait! We better get moving we were almost late" said Sunmon as their partners made a dash for an elevator that was about to leave.

Kouji had made it in no problem, but Takuya had to jump in making him drop Sunmon and hit his head on the elevators wall.

"Ow, remind me never to do that again" said Takuya who was rubbing his head.

"We would but then you would forget" said the voice of a girl as he realized who was in the elevator with them.

"Zoe!?" he asked in surprise as the blond was there with her partner Yokomon and had Sunmon in her arms.

"I swear Takuya, you're going to kill Sunmon one of these days" she said to him as he stood up.

"I'm surprised he hasn't" said Kouji who was leaning on the other side of the elevators wall.

"Yeah, it's always me" sulked Takuya as he took Sunmon from Zoe's arms.

"Don't you ever think ahead?" asked Zoe.

"Don't you mean head" Sunmon joked at his partner's expense.

"Okay I get it I always land on my head, at least I don't trip over things half the time like Kouichi; why don't you guys ever get on his case" said Takuya as Kouji gave him a glare.

"Could we leave my brother out of this" said Kouji even though it was the truth, his brother was a little on the clumsy side.

"Hey, where's Kouichi? You two are usually always together?" asked Yokomon as she looked at Kouji and Wanyamon.

"I think he was helping mom today" answered Kouji as the elevator shook.

"What was that?" asked Sunmon as they noticed the elevator had begun to speed up and was even starting to go down floors that weren't even there.

"Aww man! We're going to die in an elevator!" both Takuya and Zoe said as they looked at each other before proceeding to freak out again.

"I'll never understand why she scolds him, when half the time she acts like him" said Yokomon as her fellow digimon looked at her.

"Because humans are confusing" said Sunmon giggling.

"At least your humans are" said Wanyamon as he never had any problems with Kouji.

At that moment the elevator stopped, making all three humans shake from the sudden impact as Takuya once again fell and hit his head.

"I have to start wearing a helmet" said Takuya as he stood with his two friends and his digimon.

The station they were in was colorful as other kids around their age, older and younger some with digimon were also there. Trains of different colors were waiting their as all three of their digivices acted up.

" _You've made it this far choose a train to start your adventure" said the voice._

The three looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Come on then it's almost six" said Zoe as she ran out with Yokomon, Kouji soon followed after.

"Come on Sunmon" said Takuya picking up the digimon he had dropped again as the bell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Takuya and Sunmon who were tired of all the falling and running today.

The two ran over to the brown train that their friends had gotten onto as it was leaving.

"Come on you two jump!" yelled Zoe.

"You try doing this!" snapped Takuya as he grabbed onto the railing and was pulling himself up.

When he did he was out of breath once again" this better be worth it you know" said Takuya as he did not want to be chasing trains all this time just for it to be some practical joke.

"Stop complaining and get inside the train" said Kouji as they were already heading inside.

Takuya followed his friends as the compartment was completely empty "maybe there's more people up front" said Yokomon.

"Or maybe this was all someone's idea of a practical joke" said Kouji pretty much saying what Takuya was thinking moments ago.

"There's more digimon here" said Wanyamon as he jumped onto the ground.

"He's right" said Yokomon jumping onto the ground along with Sunmon.

"Maybe it's one of the others or someone else we don't know who has a digimon" said Takuya as they let their digimon lead them.

They had to open the doors of course as their digimon lacked any arms or limbs, well if Wanyamon's tail and Yokomons feet like vines didn't count.

Soon they entered one cart that had two very familiar faces as well a digital one's.

"Well, looks like everyone but Kouichi is here" said Takuya as their two friends looked up at them.

"Hey guys, it was the digivice lady wasn't it" said JP as the three nodded.

"I tried to tell him that this probably wasn't a good idea, so any bad situation we get in is on you" said his partner Motimon who had his arms crossed.

This always made Takuya and the others wonder why those two were partners; Motimon always had a habit of being a smart alect and JP never really listen to the little guy.

"But you also said it could be an adventure" said JP as the little digimon froze up.

"I will now be silent" said Motimon as the other digimon laughed.

"Outsmarted again Motimon?" asked Wanyamon teasingly.

"Oh, shut up" he said as a little yellow bird with an orange tail approached them.

"See Tommy, there's nothing to worry about now" said Tommy's partner Chicchimon.

The young boy walked over to the group as relief was easily seen on his face.

"I thought me and Chicchimon were the only one's here" said Tommy nervously as his partner flapped his tiny wings flying beside him.

Opposite to his father Tommy was actually a very shy individual and wasn't very serious he was actually carefree.

"So we're all here and we all got the same message, I wonder why?" asked Zoe as they wondered.

Though that didn't last long as their digivices all started acting up making them all pull them out.

The one Kouji had was a white and blue one, Zoe's was lavender and sea green, JP's was blue and yellow while Tommy's was a pale ice blue almost white color and green.

"Okay, now what?" asked Takuya as the train began to shake and the lights startled flickering.

It was like one of those horror movies you saw right before the crazy ax wielding maniac appeared.

"You just had to ask" said Kouji as the lights went completely off and the train shook so much it caused them all to lose their balance.

And you can probably guess were Takuya ended up as he rubbed his head, he looked up but several blue lights made him look away.

"What was that?" asked JP standing up.

"Maybe it was an earthquake" said Tommy as all of a sudden Zoe let out a scream making all of them cover their ears.

The digimon covered their ears before letting out their own screams, making everyone cover their ears again.

"Why are you screaming?" asked Kouji.

"Because there's a bunch of strange digimon in here" Zoe said as they all saw the digimon that they had, weren't the same ones they had come with.

And they had grown in size as well as shape and looks.

"Zoe, it's okay it just me Yokomon well I'm Biyomon now I think we all just digivolved" said the bird that was Biyomon her voice was a little deeper than Sora's Biyomon.

She was slightly larger than normal but she looked completely different from Sora's as her feathers were light lavender and the blue markings were sea green. Her eyes were a lighter blue and her beak was a pale yellow with her claws being white, the silver ring around her leg had a mark on it.

"But didn't mom say you guys only evolve if were in danger?" asked Zoe as they all were looking at the rookies.

"Were not really sure why we digivolved though" said Biyomon.

"So who are you guys now?" asked Kouji as he looked at the digimon who used to be Wanyamon.

"My name's Strabimon now" said the wolf digimon, his voice held a slight growl.

Strabimon was almost as tall as his partner; he resembled a humanoid wolf but had more wolf features as he wore gloves with his claws ripping through the fingers. His fur had become a paler blue on top while his muzzle and underbelly where white. He wore grey pants and a belt with a symbol on it; he had a bit of a fur collar around his neck as well as a scarf. His eyes had gone from yellow to gold and had a more serious look than his previous form.

"I am known as Kokabuterimon" said JP's partner who was still shorter than the human.

He resembled a larger blue and red version of a Tentomon with a horn on his head, his eyes were green and he wore a small yellow scarf around his neck with large white claws. On his back was a symbol different from the one's Biyomon and Strabimon had.

"Just call me Penmon" said the digimon who used to be Chicchimon.

He resembled a penguin with purple feathers on the top and white on his stomach with a symbol in purple on his stomach, his flippers had orange claws like Biyomon's and yellow eyes.

Finally Sunmons rookie form was the last to speak" and I'm Flamon" said the rookie who just like Strabimon was almost as tall as his partner.

Flamon was strange looking as he looked like a hybrid cross between a human and beast; he had tan skin and green cat like eyes. He had a mane of orange hair and wore red pants with a belt that also had its own symbol; his tail was orange as well and resembled flames as he had red claws. His chest had white markings as well as under his eyes and a fang stuck out of his mouth.

"It feels nice to actually have arms now, you know" said Penmon as he moved his flippers around.

The new digimon were all looking at their new features as they had been with their human companions since they were kids, meaning they never digivolved till now.

"Still, there has to be a reason we digivolved" said Kokabuterimon as they all looked at him.

"You may look different but your still the same Motimon" said Takuya as the bug seemed miffed.

"Our appearance changed not our personalities" said Kokabuterimon.

That's when their digivices beeped again the woman's voice talking to all of them this time.

" _Welcome to the digital world, the beginning of your adventure has now begun" said the woman from their digivices in the same calm voice but it sounded clearer now._

"Wait were in the digital world?" asked Takuya as they looked out the window.

The surroundings had changed as they were now looking at what looked like a train track and a dark abyss.

"Maybe that's why you guys evolved, remember what your dad told us" Kouji said to JP as the other boy tried to remember.

"That digimon go rookie when their in the digital world" said JP remembering.

The woman spoke again after her momentary pause.

" _Chaos has once again arisen, your parents no longer have the time to help this world so I have called upon you five" she explained as they were all quiet and listening._

" _M_ _ore will soon be explained, I must go but your digivices are called D-tector's I and my comrades sent them to you, I must go now but always be careful for nothing is as it seems" said the woman as their D-tector's as she called them shut off._

They were all silent until a loud cheer made them look back at Takuya; the boy seemed to be brimming with excitement.

"And what are you so happy about?" asked Zoe.

"Come on, you can't say you never wanted to go on an adventure like our parents" said Takuya as that's what he always wanted to do.

"Unless you weren't listening to yours they said it was always a life and death situation" said Kouji as this didn't seem to deter the goggle head.

"Stop being so negative, it's not like any bad has happened yet" said Takuya as Kouji sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Fine, but when were being chased by a giant dinosaur don't come running to me" he said as the two glared at each other.

The other three just watched, this was normal ever since they were younger Takuya and Kouji always seemed to be able to annoy the other to no ends.

Their parents said they got it from their relatives as Takuya's uncle Tai used to always be at odds with their uncle Matt and Davis always got into fights with TK and Yolie.

And just like before something interrupted the two fighting friends as a loud whistle, or what sounded like someone pretending to be a whistle was heard.

"Is this place trying to make us go deaf!?" asked JP to no one in particular.

"At least you're not a bug, I can feel that vibrating in my shell" said Kokabuterimon.

"Look at the bright side, I think were at where ever this train was taking us" said Penmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy when the train suddenly came to a halt, once again making the group fall to the ground.

"Forget going deaf, were all going to end up bruised at this rate" said Zoe as she had Biyomon and Strabimon on her back.

"You two need to lose weight" she said to them as they got off her.

The doors opened on their own as the train hissed, Takuya and Flamon were the first to get up and look outside.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this" said Takuya as the others stood up their partners following as they looked outside.

Outside were some digimon who resembled puppies and marshmallows as they seemed to be looking at them with interest.

"Are they digimon?" asked JP as Kokabuterimon spoke.

"Yes, the cute little fellows are Poyomon and the bad looking puppy guys are Pagumon" said Kokabuterimon.

"Alright you humans, you're here now get off" said a voice as all ten of them were thrown from the train the Pagumon and Poyomon scattering.

"Mom was right this does happen a lot" said Kouji as his mom mentioned when she was younger on several occasions, when they would come home from their adventures they would end up in a dog pile.

"So you're humans, not as good looking as me though, and no idea why you're such a big deal" said the same voice as they looked up to see the train looking at them.

It was looking at them, with its eyes, its eyes and it had very large teeth.

"What the, you can talk?" asked Takuya as the train rolled its eyes.

"Of course I can talk, what Trailmon can't and I though you humans were suppose to be smart" he said making Zoe growl at him.

"Well excuse us for never seeing a Trailmon" said Zoe with a huff.

"Whatever, I did my job now I'm going" said the Trailmon.

"Wait, what are we even suppose to do here?" asked JP as all they knew was that they had to be here.

"Your suppose to find the spirit" he said to him.

"Spirit?" asked the group.

"Find the guardian of the spirit and then you guys can go home if ya want, simple as that" said the Trailmon backing away at a faster pace.

"What guardian!?" asked Takuya at the leaving Trailmon.

"Look for the Wargreymon, can't miss him" said the Trailmon and then he was gone.

"Well that was a waste" said Kouji as he now noticed all the Pagumon and Poyomon surrounding them.

"Are they human?" asked a Poyomon.

"No ya dimwit, that's just an old story" said a Pagumon.

"They look like humans" said another Poyomon.

"They are humans" said Flamon to the surrounding digimon.

The digimon were all staring at them as if they had never seen a human which was sort of the truth.

"Alright let's go then" said the Pagumon from before as the digimon surrounding them left their curiosity fulfilled.

"So now what?" Zoe asked as none of them really had an answer.

They were all new to this, hearing stories about the digital world and actually being in it were two completely different things.

"Why don't we do what Trailmon said and find that spirit" said Takuya as the others looked at him.

"But we don't know what that is" said Tommy as Penmon nodded.

"Trailmon said find Wargreymon, how hard can that be" said Takuya as he got a group glare from everyone except Tommy.

"Do you even know what a Wargreymon looks like" said Zoe as Takuya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think mom said uncle Tai had one, she showed me a picture once" he said trying to remember.

His mom took pictures of herself and friends when she was younger, so lots of the pictures she had in an old picture book included their digimon.

"I think he looks like a giant dinosaur in armor, I don't really remember" said Takuya as he looked at Kokabuterimon.

The others did the same as Kokabuterimon began to sweat.

"Hey, hey, I may be smart but I've never seen a Wargreymon, all I know is that he's a mega and is very powerful" he said.

"Well were not going to find him by just standing around, we could get attacked by just waiting here" said Kouji.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you guys safe after all that's our job as your partners" said Strabimon as if sensing his partners concern.

The group walked in seemingly random direction seeing as they didn't know where they were going.

Their random choice led them to a forest near a lot of building's made of steel, there were more Pagumon and Poyomon and a lot of them stared but they quickly got over it.

"Are Poyomon and Pagumon the only digimon that live here?" Tommy asked his partner who shook its head.

"I don't know, we've never been here before but as long as we don't run into any champions we should be okay" said Penmon.

"Yeah, what are the chances of us getting into trouble, maybe we'll be luckier than our parents" said JP as he pretty much doomed them all.

Zoe was about to respond when what sounded like a loud roar made them all stop.

"You guys heard that too? Right?" asked Zoe as the boys nodded.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly" Biyomon said as she was tense.

The digimon all got ready to jump into action as something or should they saw two something's started running towards them.

"See you shouldn't have asked him" said a yellow bunny with red pants.

"Shut it you nincompoop, you were the one who got it mad" yelled a white gnome digimon with a pink waist band.

The two tripped right in front of the group making the humans look at them weirdly.

Kokabuterimon walked up to the two and looked at Takuya and the others with a bored look.

"Now these two digimon, I know who they are" said Kokabuterimon saying it as if he despised the two new digimon.

"See now look what you got us into" said the white gnome snapping the bunnies pants.

"Ouchies!" said the yellow bunny doing a little pain dance.

"The one with the bad accent is Bokomon, their known for being smart but can have a bit of an ego problem" said Kokabuterimon as Bokomon heard what he said.

"That's not true you ignorant digimon" said Bokomon though Kokabuterimon wasn't fazed.

"The bunny who could make a toddler seem as smart as JP's dad is Neemon, they have the attention span of your human worlds birds" explained Kokabuterimon.

"Wait! Human? Are you five human?" asked the digimon known as Bokomon walking around the small group.

"Are we going to have that question everywhere we go?" asked JP as it was getting annoying and it had only been their first day which wasn't even over.

"Bokomon you think everythings human" said the digimon called Neemon.

"Quiet you!" snapped Bokomon

"Yeah, their human why?" asked Flamon standing in front of the digimon.

Before Bokomon could speak a loud gruff voice made him freeze up.

"Oh no, I believe he's found us" said Bokomon turning around.

"Who found you?" asked Flamon they were all wondering the same thing.

"Schwartz Strahl!" yelled a voice as black beams crashed right in front of them bring up a cloud of dust.

"Tell me where the spirit is now!" yelled the voice two yellow eyes were glowing as they came closer.

"Friend of yours?" Kouji asked Bokomon who had hidden behind him as he was the one standing closest to him.

"He's a bad dog" said Neemon, he had hidden behind Strabimon.

The digimon approaching them was very large, bigger than any of them or their digimon. It almost resembled a Cerberus from mythology, only it had very sharp claws and teeth. Its armor had spikes everywhere and a very long tail with spike on the end.

"I don't think dad ever mentioned fighting a dog" said Zoe as her father had mentioned their first encounters were always giant bugs or dinosaurs.

Bring on the giant bug anyway; this dog was a hundred times scarier.

"Okay, who's that?" asked Takuya.

Bokomon was the one who answered him though" that's Cerberumon X an ultimate digimon with a virus known as an X-Antibody, once he decides on his prey he doesn't stop hunting until he gets it and deletes it with his Emerald Blaze" he explained.

"You know where the spirit is, were is it! Tell me now!" yelled the hell dog.

"Maybe it's in Bokomons pants" said Neemon as the dog snarled making him yelp and resume to hiding.

"Tell me! Or die!" he yelled getting into an attacking position.

At that move Flamon and the others stood in front of their partners ready to fight.

"Are you guys crazy?" asked JP as their digimon had never fought before.

"We said we'd protect you guys and that's what we'll do" said Strabimon.

"Like I care of your pitiful deaths, I could spare you lives just hand over the Bokomon and Neemon" growled the dog.

It was Takuya who spoke this time" how about we don't" he said as he got determined look on his face.

He wasn't sure why but he wasn't about to let this digimon hurt them.

"You want them you'll have to go through us" said Kouji as Zoe nodded and even Tommy only JP seemed nervous.

"You have made your choice!" yelled Cerberumon X rushing in to attacked but was stopped by Fire, wind, thunder, ice and light attacks making him step back.

"Is that all you got!" he yelled only to notice the humans were gone.

He let out a loud snarl of anger as he began to track his prey down; they wouldn't escape him so easily.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I can't believe that worked" panted Takuya as they stopped running.

They had used their digimons attacks as a distraction to get away from Cerberumon X and had stopped at a grassy clearing with a few surrounding tree's, the only thing there was a shrine with fire burning inside and a statue of some digimon.

"Yeah, but that won't work a second time" said Kouji looking at the digimon who looked tired.

After all they had never fought before.

"Excuse me, I would like to thank you human's for your assistance, let me introduce myself I'm Bokomon keeper of the book and I do not have an ego problem as that Kokabuterimon says" said Bokomon coming on a polite at first but then looked at Kokabuterimon annoyed.

The bug just ignored him as Neemon spoke" and I'm Neemon keeper of my pants" he said doing a mock bow.

"Okay, so now do you want to explain why you have a savage dog chasing you?" asked Zoe as Bokomon blushed a bit and looked embarrassed.

"I may have misjudged his personality and asked him for information on the spirit" he said as the humans sighed.

Their parents had told them once they had trusted a Starmon and it turned on them, it was during the time of the digimon emperor something Koujis father never really liked to talk about.

"We keep hearing about this spirit but none of us know what it means" said Biyomon clearly annoyed.

"Allow me to inform you humans and digimon then" said Bokomon as he pulled out a book from his waistband,

None of them wanted to know how he did that.

"I should start from the beginning-"was saying Bokomon as he was cut off.

"Wait, this isn't going to be a long history lesson is it?" asked JP as the others looked at him.

Sometimes it's hard to believe the guy was the son of one of the smartest scientist in Odabia.

"As I was saying once there was a large war between human and beast digimon, no one could stop the fighting not even a group of digimon who had banded together" said Bokomon showing some crude drawings in his book.

"A digimon named Lucemon appeared to stop the fighting and everything was well until he one day became corrupt and tried to destroy this world, the same digimon who tried to stop the original war created the ten legendary warriors who stopped Lucemon" said Bokomon.

"Three digimon were left to protect our world, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon and everything was good again, but like before Cherubimon became corrupt and that large abyss you probably saw is what his evil is doing to our world" finished Bokomon as the young digimon and humans looked at him.

"So what does that have to do with the whole spirit thing?" asked Takuya as Bokomon sighed.

"The ten warriors were turned into spirits but Cherubimon posses five of them while the others remain hidden in this world, it's obvious you five are meant to find them and save this world like the heroes of the past" said Bokomon, children didn't they know when to listen.

"If it's any help, Trailmon said if we find Wargreymon we find the spirit" said Tommy walking up to the gnome digimon.

"A Wargreymon, he's one of the hero's of the past he helped create one of the ten warriors" said Bokomon.

"Umm, Bokomon" said Neemon.

"I heard rumors of a Wargreymon living around here" said Bokomon, they might be human children but the heroes of the past were as well.

"Bokomon" said Neemon this time poking the gnome.

"What is it now?" asked Bokomon annoyed.

A loud snarl made them all jump as Cerberumon X walked up.

"Never mind, doggy found us" said Neemon.

"Now I know were the spirit is too, all I need to do is get rid of all of you" he said eyeing the humans.

"He doesn't look very happy" said Tommy as the dog growled.

"Alright guys time for action" said Flamon getting ready.

"You guys can't take another fight" said Takuya as the fire digimon wasn't about to back down.

He may be a bit more mellowed out than his partner but the one thing they had in common was their stubbornness.

"You pathetic weaklings wish to challenge me, your hardly worth my time" said the dog but when the rookies didn't back down he laughed.

"Fine, it's your death wish" he said charging as the group was forced to scatter.

"Beetle Blitz!" yellow electricity danced on Kokabuterimon horn as he charged at the ultimate.

"Twister!" yelled Biyomon as she flapped her wings in the air making a miniature tornado.

"Emerald Blaze!" yelled Cerberumon X shooting out green flames at the two throwing them back.

"Biyomon!" said Zoe as she went over to the bird; JP went over to his partner as well.

"Man, that burns" coughed out Biyomon some of her feathers were charred.

"I didn't calculate the power of those flames" said Kokabuterimon his armor slightly burned.

"You'll never beat me" said Cerberumon X, both Strabimon and Flamon attacked on both sides only to miss but Penmon was able to land a hit.

"You little weakling" said Cerberumon X as knocked the penguin back with his claws.

"Were getting tossed around like salad" said Flamon as the dog attacked again.

"Now's not the best time for puns" said Kokabuterimon who despite the recent attack was still fighting.

"Man I hate sitting around and waiting we gotta help them" said Takuya as they had to take shelter behind some tree's to avoid Cerberumon X unpredictable attacks.

"Bokomon, didn't you say you knew where Wargreymon was?" asked Kouji as the digimon looked up.

"Well I know he is usually spotted around here" said Bokomon nervously.

"Which means you don't know" said Zoe as bokomon nodded.

"That spirit thing could probably be a big help right now" said JP as their digimon weren't doing so well.

"It's not like it's going to tell us where it is" said Kouji and as if something had heard his words.

 _Find me I'm here_

Takuya looked away from the battle as he heard a voice, only it sounded more like it was in his head.

 _Look for the fire, I'm fire._

"What fire?" asked Takuya as his friends looked at him.

"Takuya who are you talking to?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know" said Takuya as he looked out into the clearing.

Cerberumon X was still fighting but he was looking at the small shrine that had fire burning inside and a large statue that resembled a dragon or at least a dinosaur.

"That's it! Come on guys" said Takuya as they looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Its official, after landing on his head so many times he's lost it" said Zoe.

"But what if he gets hurt" voiced Tommy as the older kids looked at him.

"Let's go haul him out of the fire then, literally" said Kouji as they looked back to see their digimon still fighting.

They wouldn't be able to fight forever though.

Takuya was the first to arrive at the fire as it seemed to be calling out to him.

"Takuya!" called out his friends as he turned around to see them coming.

"I don't know why but in some weird way, it's almost like the fire's talking to me" said Takuya confusing the others.

"Hey, if you guys aren't busy we could use some help!" called out Flamon as he and Strabimon moved away from an emerald blaze attack as Biyomon and Penmon moved in.

Takuya looked at his partner then at the fire as he pulled out his D-Tector and held it out in front of him.

It was as if someone was telling him what to do, as his movements were acting out on their own.

The fire disperse showing a totem of an armored humanoid as the glow caught Cerberumon X's attention.

"The spirit!" said Cerberumon X forgetting about the digimon he was fighting.

The five fell to the ground out of pure exhaustion but tried to stand as they had to protect their partners.

"The spirits mine!" yelled Cerberumon X rushing at them with flames already beginning to form in his mouth.

"Dramon Claw!"

Cerberumon X was sent flying back as the statue moved the grey stone coloring fading as the silver and orange armor started to become visible. Red hair and green eyes were seen outside the helmet as the digimon was dragon like but had no tail and was orange in color with huge battle claws.

"The spirit is not yours to command" said the deep voice of the digimon as it looked back at the humans.

"Hurry human, take the spirit" said the Dramon type digimon.

"Did the statue just talk?" asked JP.

"For once I'm as confused as are my friend" said Kokabuterimon as he and the others slowly made their way over.

Takuya turned to the totem as he held his D-Tector out "SPIRIT!" was the automatic responds as the spirit flew into the D-tector.

"It's your battle now" said the Dramon type digimon flying near the humans knowing full well what was going to happen and that they would need his protection.

The same data that had appeared when their digimon first digivolved appeared as a ring around Takuya's hand as he scanned it"Execute! Evolution!" he yelled as the D-tector glowed red.

No one noticed the energy covering Flamon.

"No! That power was mine!" yelled Cerberumon X as he was about to attack Takuya when like déjà vu he was punched away only this time by another digimon.

"I just keep getting stronger" said the new digimon.

"Flamon?" asked Takuya as it still sounded like him only slightly older.

"Now I'm Agunimon" said Agunimon.

This made Bokomon gasp as he looked through his book, the large Dramon type chuckled.

"Your thoughts are correct Bokomon, he is the warrior of flame Agunimon born from the power of courage and flame" said the Mon as they all looked at the new digimon.

Agunimon was more humanoid in form compared to flamon and was a lot taller but was still shorter than the dragon digimon; he wore a black suit under his red, white and yellow armor. His belt had the marking for the warrior of flame; he wore gauntlets around his wrist and a mask. His eyes had gone from green to blue; his hair had gotten longer and had turned blond but was still in a wild sort of style.

"Time to end you freak" Agunimon said looking at the dog.

"Schwartz Strahl!" was once again yelled out as Xerberumon X launched the dark energy at Agunimon who countered with a tornado of flame.

"Pyro punch!" he yelled throwing flame from his first at Cerberumon X who was sent back.

"That burns" said Cerberumon X wincing as he roared.

"Emerald Blaze!" he yelled shooting out green flames.

Agunimon moved out of the way and delivered a roundhouse kick to the dog's side making the dog fall back.

It was obvious that the Dramon claw had wounded Cerberumon X deeply as it yelled out another attack in desperation.

"Portals of Darkness!" yelled out Cerberumon X as holes started to appear in the ground.

"Takuya, come over here now" said the mystery Mon as he was picking up the others.

Biyomon and Kokabuterimon both flew into the air with Biyomon easily being able to carry Penmon, while Kokabuterimon was more than strong enough to lift him and Strabimon into the air.

"How do you know my name" he asked the Dramon type.

He shook his head which meant now was not the time as he went over to the Dramon type, who was able to lift them all as the entire area was covered in purple holes.

Both Agunimon and Cerberumon X had disappeared into the dark holes in the ground as none of them could watch the battle below.

The Dramon digimon could sense the children's fear as he smiled under his helmet.

"Don't worry, Agunimons fine he's a strong digimon and will only grow stronger like the rest of you" said the digimon.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you helping us?" asked Kouji as the digimon looked at them.

"My name is Wargreymon, partner of Taichi Kamiya and legendary digimon of the past" said Wargreymon as they all looked at him in shock.

"I see you know about me" said Wargreymon as he was about to speak when a loud roar made him stop.

They looked to see Cerberumon X and Agunimon as the portals had disappeared, Wargreymon landed letting the children down.

"Takuya use your D-tector to scan Cerberumon X's fractal code" said Wargreymon.

"How?" asked Takuya as Wargreymon motioned him.

Agunimon sent a final punch at Cerberumon X as his fractal code appeared around him.

Takuya walked up to the demon dog as his D-tector seemed to absorb the code as the demon dog shape began to shrink, until an animal that resembled a dog from their world laid there.

Agunimon was covered in the same code as he reverted to a tired out Flamon who fell onto his butt.

"That was the most exhausting thing I've ever done" panted Flamon as his fellow digimon friends walked up to him.

"Wow, that was so cool!" said Penmon flapping his flippers excitedly.

"Lucky you, I wonder when we'll get to evolve like that to" said Strabimon a little jealous of his friend.

"You might have to wait digivolving takes a lot of work" said Kokabuterimon smart as always.

"Don't blow our bubble" said Biyomon.

Wargreymon walked up to the small dog digimon who had pale fur and magenta ears and tail.

"Labramon? Wake up, your safe now" said Wargreymon as the dog woke up.

"Master Wargreymon?" asked Labramon his red eyes opening as he remembered.

"Master Wargreymon please forgive me, I couldn't-"Wargreymon stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault my friend, now that the new digidestined are here Cherubimons evil will finally be stopped" said Wargreymon as he noticed the humans were still looking at him.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry for you know trying to kill you" said Labramon.

"Well if Wargreymon said it wasn't your fault then its okay" said Takuya though JP and Kouji still seemed miffed.

Bokomon walked up to Wargreymon in complete awe" excuse me are you really The Wargreymon the one who created the spirits of flame?" He asked.

He had never met one of the creators of the warriors before; this was a rare chance for him.

"Yes, my comrades are all currently protecting the spirits" said Wargreymon as he looked at the children.

"If you are wondering I am the Wargreymon who was partnered to your uncle, Takuya" said Wargreymon as he knew that's what the boy would like to know.

"So how do you know my name?" asked Takuya as Wargreymon chuckled

"An old friend of ours told us about you all, he allowed us to see into your world even though we cannot return" said Wargreymon; you could hear a ting of sadness in his voice.

"Enough of my past though, this place isn't safe anymore if you would all follow me I can take us somewhere safer to a close friend" said Wargreymon as he motioned with a large claw for them to follow as they did.

"They're here" said a small digimon with yellow eyes.

He looked at the cloaked figure beside him "good, that means we can finally begin the game" said the figure.

"Should we follow them" asked the digimon.

"Perhaps, but why don't we get acquainted with them first, the best kind of prey is always the one that doesn't expect you" said the figure, red eyes could be seen from under the hood.

The only other features of this strange creature that could be seen was his hand which was covered in black metal that seemed like a second skin and had silver claws, the right arm was red and had scales similar to a bird with four black talons. And a tail seemed to run from under the cloak; unlike the clawed hand the tail was red and boney.

"Come on then, unless you believe you can't keep up" said the creature as the small digimon gave his companion a glare.

"Yeah, I'm coming" said small digimon following after his companion.

It was time for the adventure to begin.

 **I know different from the show and yes their personalities are kinda different, that's because of their parents and the fact that they don't have the same lives as in the show. I'm sure you already know who Wargreymon meant and who the celestial angels are. The episodes might be different, they might seem like fusions of the episodes of season 1, 2 and 4 and that's because I'm kinda using those since season 4 didn't have any partners and this is proving to be a difficult task.**

 **Also the rookie forms are just ones I found online that I thought would fit the warrior's rookie forms in all accuracy I probably only got flamon and strabimon right. Also I might have some digimon from fusion appear as well but that's just because I think they look awesome.**


End file.
